


lonely

by lipsticklesbienne



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Hurt/Comfort, Jared's parents are Not Good, M/M, Neglect, Sad, evan is a good friend, is this platonic or romantic you decide, jared is honest for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticklesbienne/pseuds/lipsticklesbienne
Summary: Sharp knocking on Evan's window at 3 a.m. was absolutely not how he wanted to wake up. He stayed in bed, shaking, trying to control his breathing because no, he was not going to have a god damn panic attack now get your shit together evan.





	lonely

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be honest i think i write my best fics at 1 or 2 am  
> this one's based on a headcanon of mine! i know in canon jareds parents arent really mentioned (besides the One Time when they were out of town for the weekend) so to up the angst i headcanon them as being fairly well off and taking business trips a lot and leaving jared alone. i don't headcanon him having siblings in the house so he's alone a lot  
> but yeah! that's what this fic is about  
> also is this platonic or romantic you decide uwu

Sharp knocking on Evan's window at 3 a.m. was absolutely not how he wanted to wake up. He stayed in bed, shaking, trying to control his breathing because  _ no, he was not going to have a god damn panic attack now get your shit together evan. _

The knocking only persisted and Evan's heart refused to stop. if he got up, he was going to get murdered. But something about the way the knocking sounded worried him. Like someone was desperate to talk to him. So he got up and pulled up the blinds, waiting to see some guy covered in blood holding a knife ready to stab him.

That's not who he was greeted by, thankfully. Jared stood up outside the window, like a cat left outside in the rain. Evan propped the window open. "Come inside," he whispered. "Stay quiet. My mom's asleep."

Jared obeyed, crawling through the window slowly and as quietly as possible. Evan frowned as he watched the boy come into his room. Past his glasses, his eyes were horribly red and he couldn't tell if Jared had been smoking again or if he was crying.

"Are you gonna explain why you're here this late?" Evan asked with a yawn, watching as the boy sat on the abandoned bed. "I was asleep, Jared."

"I know," he muttered. "I'm sorry, Ev. Something bad happened."

Evan's demeanor changed completely. He turned his bedside lamp on and sat next to Jared. "What's going on?" It must be really bad if Jared was telling  _ him _ about it.

"I-it's about my parents. Y'know how they got new jobs when we were in 8th grade? Jobs that pay really well?" Evan nodded. "They started offering them business trips. Couldn't take me." Jared cut himself off with a quiet sob, and Evan could tell it was really bad if the insanely closed off Jared Kleinman was crying in front of him. 

"They've been on trips on and off for years. Always left me behind. I only get to see them for a month in between trips." Jared had started to shake, the blonde noticed. He wrapped an arm around him tightly. "The house is so unnerving when you're by yourself every single day for so long. I-I don't know what to do."

"C'me here," Evan whispered, pulling him into a hug. "It's okay, Jare. I'm here." He couldn't imagine what it would feel like if he were to go months without seeing his mom. Though he needed to get used to it when he moved out, it still scared him. He couldn't even begin to think about how much it was breaking down Jared.

Jared cried quietly into Evan's shirt, mentally beating himself down for even considering sneaking to his room. He had handled it for so long, why was now his breaking point? 

The boys went minutes without speaking, yet felt like hours, before Jared pulled away, eyes even redder and glasses foggy and wet. Evan took them off himself and set them aside. "Thanks," the boy murmured, wiping them from remaining tears.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Evan asked quietly, brushing Jared's hair away from his face. 

"I'd appreciate it a lot if I could. Heidi won't mind, will she?"

"No, not at all." Evan smiled at the boy. Now was probably a really bad time to notice how cute he was. "Do you want to tell her about your parents?"

"No, not now, at least. She has to work early in the morning, right?" Evan nodded.

"I think you need some sleep right now, Jare. No offense, you look horrible."

Jared scoffed but broke into a grin. "Thanks, you too. Can I, uh, borrow some clothes? I don't wanna sleep in mine right now." Right, Evan had noticed he was wearing a familiar button down and khaki shorts. 

"'Course." Evan stood up and rummage through a drawer, pulling out an oversized shirt he got from thrifting and a pair of sweatpants. "These work?"

"Yeah. I'll just change in here." And he did, a little too enthusiastic to get out of his clothes and into Evan's. "I'm really tired."

"I know."

"I've been crying all fuckin' day. I hate summer."

"Come here, Jare," Evan said, scooting over in his bed to make room for him. "Come get some sleep."

"Thanks for everything, Ev."

"Shhh," he said, turning off the lamp. "Sleep time."

For the first time in a long time, Jared had the best sleep, thankful for Evan.

  
  



End file.
